1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food processing vats and, more particularly, to temperature control systems of food processing vats.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Temperature control systems for use in food processing vats are known in the food processing industries. Such systems are widely used in equipment for processing liquid or semi-liquid food products, such as cheese vats.
Temperature control systems used in cheese vats typically have hollow jackets that cover sidewalls of the vat. Steam, heated liquid, or cool liquid is introduced into the jacket. Introducing steam or heated liquid into the jacket warms the sidewalls of the vat and thus also warms the vat contents. Introducing cool liquid into the jacket cools the sidewalls of the vat and thus also cools the vat contents.